Raphael
Raphael '''or '''Raph is one of the four main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the younger adoptive brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo, and the second son of Master Splinter. He is "The Muscle" of the team. The Group's Strong Sai-lent Type Official Description "Name's Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit 'em! Oh yeah, they will... '''ME!' you bad guys heard me! If you guys ever mess with me and my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... we're brothers and brothers do fight. But we protect each other and that's what counts most in my life."'' '-''' ''Raph Description Raphael is the most violent of the four brothers. A straight-up brawler, he has very little patience for things like stealth, hiding in shadows, or keeping his voice down. While he's fiercely loyal to his brothers, he's also often the one giving them a hard time. Raphael is also the one most likely to strike out on his own when he feels slighted or underappreciated. His closest confidante was his pet turtle named Spike. Raphael's temper can get the better of him, causing him to get into situations over his head. Appearance Raph is a kelly green mutant, ninja turtle, with goo green eye color and is the second-oldest. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance beyond the style of animation. He is much more like his other incarnations. There are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightening bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron (He probably got it when he was a baby turtle as it was there during his mutation); and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. He is "ruggedly handsome" as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest, and seems shorter than his siblings. His eyes are bright green, but like all of the turtles when they're fighting, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving his eyes white, similar to those in the majority of the 2003 incarnation. Appears in * Special Delivery * Sleeping Mikey * Puppy Love * Cat's Fancy * The French Toast Connection * Norman the Lovable Guinea Pig * True Colors * Pizza Cheer-Up * Broken Record * Sir Raph the Brave * A Different Kind of Misty * Raph's Wishes * When Cali Met Precious * Potty Training Raph * Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! * Show Me the Power! * Attack of the 50-Foot Syrian Hamster * Facing Shredder * Measure For Measure * Ninja Training Manual * Spice Game * Captain Leo * Divide and Conquer * Raph's Big Halloween Party Adventure Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Animals Category:The Turtles